Secretly Beloved
by Mandy23b
Summary: Anakin loves Padme and Ahsoka. But he loves Ahsoka enough that he needs her comfort versus Padme's after a failed mission. First Fanfiction! TWO-shot Fluff: One-sided AnakinXAhsoka also contains AnakinXPadme. Please don't read it if you not into Anisoka!
1. Part 1 Jedi

This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me! I want to thank **AhsokaxAnakin63752** for inspiring me to write my first fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (The Clone Wars)

Pairing Warning: Onesided AnakinXAhsoka, AnakinXPadme

Please Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anakin Skywalker stared out the window of the "Twilight" after the mission to retrieve Separatist plans had failed. Count Dooku had set him up, plotting an ambush and because he only had a small squad of clones, he was forced to retreat. He felt horrible and felt even worse because his padawan, Ahsoka wasn't at his side. The Jedi Council had her stay behind and he missed her so much.

He knew his wasn't suppose to form attachments but being secretly married to Padme, it was hard not to make anymore attachments. He loved his wife dearly but couldn't help falling in love with his padawan too. He couldn't loose either of them, it would surely rip him apart.

He had finally pulled out of hyperspace, and got an incoming transmission from his master, Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Anakin? How did your mission go?" Obi-wan asked.

"Dooku was there to ambush us. We were set up," Anakin confessed.

Automatically, his master's hand went up to his bearded chin, deep in thought.

"We'll have to discuss this later. The council is waiting for your report. You must go there as soon as you land. NO stops." The wiser man replied, giving the young jedi a look. Anakin sighed sadly, knowing he wasn't allowed to see his beloved padawan.

"Yes master" The hologram then faded away into nothing. Anakin walked into the back of the ship where the clones were, to check on the injured. "How are you men doing, Rex?" He asked the captain.

"Some men will need medical attention when we land, sir" The brave captain said, saluting.

"Alright captain," Anakin replied walking back to the controls. He gently landed the ship, thanks to his expert flying skills. The clones and their general got out and walked into the temple, some being carried in. The clones headed in a different direction as he headed towards the waiting Jedi Council.

"Master!" The sound of his title from his padawan filled his ears. He cringed and kept walking, trying to ignore her. "Master, wait!" He quickened his pace and quickly jumped into a turbo-lift to loose the ambitious girl. Soon he stood in front of the doors and walked into a room of jedi.

"A success, we hope, your mission was young Skywalker?" The small green man acquired.

"No, Master Yoda, Count Dooku set us up somehow and plotted a surprise attack." Anakin said.

"Troubling, this is. The council must discuss this privately." Yoda replied.

Anakin bowed, "Yes, Master" He then made his way towards his shared courters, knowing Ahsoka would be waiting. He was walking down a long empty hall, but then realized it wasn't empty; his wife was walking towards him.

"Ani, whats wrong?" Padme pondered.

"I failed the mission and almost had my whole squadron killed." He said staring at the carpeted floor.

"I'm sorry to hear that" She responded by hugging him. He knew she was trying to comfort him but he also knew that only his padawan could comfort him now. He slowly and gently pulled away, kissing her on the cheek.

"I must go now, goodbye my love." He whispered and walked away.

He finally got to his courters and opened the door to find Ahsoka standing there, waiting. She glared at him with her arms crossed, and leaned to the side, putting her weight onto one leg. He sighed.

"Look... Ahsoka, I'm sorry that I ignored you. Obi-wan said I couldn't stop while going to the Jedi Council, and the failed mission didn't help my mood. But I know that's no excuse for ignoring you." Hearing that the mission had failed, softened the glare; molding it into a look of concern.

"I forgive you, Master. Just next time please tell me that you can't talk right now." His lips danced with a faint smile.

"I promise." He whispered. She wrapped her arms around his and hugged him close.

"I'm sorry about the mission, Skyguy." She said quietly.

He smiled. "Remember Snips, nothing happens by accident, this failure shows us that we must be humble yet ready for anything."

She smiled and he held his secretly beloved togrutan padawan in his arms. He was for sure comforted and knew it was all because of her. She had no idea how warm and comforting she was to him.

The End

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please no flames! I might continue if people like it! (and if I can figure out how to!) And please tell me if there are any errors! Thanks!

-Mandy


	2. Part 2 Sith

Disclaimer: I don't own The Star Wars Movies and Star Wars The Clone Wars

Pairing Warning: AnakinXAhsoka

Sorry about the total OOCness!

For all my readers who wanted another chapter, here's your wish but I'm stopping after this. Sorry!

Very sorry because it's NOT AS GOOD as the first chapter! FORGIVE ME!

This takes place after the change in sides.

Please Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Darth Vader strolled around the Death Star, barking orders at clones, scaring generals, and watched his ships blow up rebel bases on the scanners. He felt pretty good about himself, except that Luke wasn't dead yet. But he was going to have his chance tomorrow after planning for weeks, almost a month and a half, figuring out how he could get his son to join or be killed.

He good feelings were shattered when one of the generals come to him saying his master wanted to speak with him urgently. He walked to his hologram room and knelt before his master.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" He asked.

"I have feel a great disturbance will soon happen in the force. A hidden Jedi master has been located." The Sith Lord hissed.

"What? How is that possible?" Vader commanded. "All Jedi were killed!"

"Not all, my apprentice. Yoda and Kenobi survived."

"Who is it? Where are they?" Anakin's new form roared.

"On Shili."Vader's mind drifted to his former padawan but then soon stopped himself after remembering seeing her laying in a corner when he exited that day he attacked the Jedi temple.

"Who is it?"

"Search your mind, you know who it is." Sidious said.

"My padawan is no longer alive!" He yelled, all his unsaid feelings for her flooded back after years of getting rid of them.

"She is alive! Go to Shili and kill her before she finds out about the rebels." His master ordered, knowing of Darth Vader's feelings of her even though he tried his best to hide them. That was the only secret he could get out of the boy, he hid his secrets well. Vader stalked off, knowing he couldn't kill his old padawan.

_***On Shili***_

He walked off his ship at the coordinates his master gave him. He barged into a small hut, saw nothing and made the clones search the perimeter as he marched into a forest. He knew where she was but had to make the clones do something so he could be alone with her. He walked for a while and passed the tree she was perched in, spying on him. She confirmed her guess that he knew she was there after he stopped 5 feet away from the trunk.

"You know I'm supposed to kill you." She heard him say. She activated her lightsaber and jumped down, keeping her distance. She had matured into a beautiful woman. Her headtails were down to her knees and she had more womanly features. She wore a black tube top with straps, black shorts and black knee high boots.

"Why don't you then?" She said from behind him, speaking to his back.

"I though you were killed when I attack the temple." He pried opened her secrets with questions.

"When I realized what was going on, I curled up in a corner to make it look like I was dead but I just faked it, blocking my ability to be sensed so you wouldn't feel me in the force and kill me." He was impressed. "But you didn't answer my question, why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Because your the one thing I can't kill." He turned around and looked at her awestruck face. "I killed younglings, I killed Jedi masters, I killed Rex, I tried to kill Obi-wan... I even killed my own wife, Padme." Ahsoka gasped, not even knowing he had a wife, much less that his wife was the senator. "I cant kill you because I love you Ahsoka."

She backed away, shock and even frightened. "Remember when Dooku ambushed me on the mission I had alone? You have no idea how wonderful it felt to hug you afterward." Ahsoka didn't believe her ears. Her former master was telling her he loved her!

"M-master!" His old title slipped out of her mouth and he smirked to himself. "I mean Darth Vader, you can't be serious!" He frowned.

"If I were lying I'd have my clone troop with me and you'd be dead." She realized he probably was right about the first part, but she doubted the second half. "To prove it, I'll tell you something. I have a son and daughter and they are currently on Hoth. Contact them but don't got there because I'm planning to attack their base tomorrow."

Ahsoka was so shocked; she nearly lost her mind. The dark lord's apprentice; her old master, Anakin Skywalker, was telling her how to help his enemies defeat him in this war... and he was supposed to be on a mission to kill her right now! He looked at her for a while and then walked passed her, to the way he came from.

"So now your just leaving?" She called after him, bewildered. He paused and turned.

"Yes, I must tell my master I have failed my mission because you weren't on the planet." He replied. Her body moved without her will and she found herself hugging him. He did not hug back, just endured the moment while it lasted. Then she spoke:

"I love you, Anakin Skywalker." She pulled back after a minute later and jumped back into a tree. Vader turned and walked back to the hut while Ahsoka jumped from tree to tree above him, stopping at a large one on the edge of the clearing.

The clones were still scouting around when he ordered them back on the ship. As they took off, she whispered to Anakin though their old mental link, "Goodbye, Skyguy." She got no reply and didn't expect one.

_***At Anakin's Burning***_

Ahsoka felt tears fall down her face as he master was lit with fire. She remembered how she had flown out and met Luke after hearing from master Yoda that Luke was with him. She told him we relation to Anakin and stories of her adventures with him. He trusted her and they became close friends.

Now she stared at her beloved master in the fire and let the memories flood back. Then her eyes widened as she saw him appear in a ghostly figure next to Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Yoda. He nodded at his son and smiled at her. The rest did the same but her eyes were only for her master, Anakin Skywalker.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry its short but its the last chapter I'm doing.

REVIEW and tell me how you thought about the ending.

SO SORRY ITS NOT AS GOOD AS THE FIRST CHAPTER!

I hope you liked it a little though!

Love you all,

-Mandy


End file.
